Naruto: Una nueva generación, misma historia
by GisellMary
Summary: Esta historia está basada en el manga y en el anime// Itachi sólo fue parte de sus planes, y para seguir con "el plan" tuvo que obedecer sus reglas... y ahora su hija pagará las consecuencias sin querer// Sasusaku, Nejiten, Naruhina// 1 fic
1. El Comienzo

Ok, este es mi primer Fic de Naruto, espero que les agrade… está basado tanto en el anime como en el manga… emmmm espero que les guste…

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**NARUTO: UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN NACIDA; MISMA HISTORIA**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**CAPÍTULO 1: COMIENZO**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

El viento arreciaba a cada minuto y la lluvia hacia tiempo había cesado, pero para él la tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse. El muchacho de cabello negro ya no soportaba más, necesitaba parar. El dolor que sentía a lo largo del cuerpo lo estaba oprimiendo y debilitando. Todo le daba vueltas y deseaba que eso que sentía desapareciera. Ciertamente le daba lo mismo morir o seguir viviendo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si moría ahí mismo, en aquel lugar, resguardado por la sombra de un árbol, moriría lo que quedaba de él, de su familia… de su clan.

Sus fuerzas no dieron para más y se desplomó en el suelo, quedando inconsciente al instante.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Una fuerte movilización se vio en la aldea de Konoha. Los exámenes chunin estaban en pleno apogeo, y no cesaban de llegar heridos y más heridos al hospital. Tsunade, junto con Shizune, había abandonado temporalmente el título de Hokage para atender a la multitud de heridos, pocos de gravedad, que llegaban.

-Tsunade-sama… - llegó corriendo Sakura Haruno – Yo me encargaré de él.

Decía la pelirrosada tomando el lugar de su maestra con aquel herido.

-¿Ah?

-Ha llegado un herido mucho más grave que él – dijo refiriéndose al muchacho recostado en la camilla – Kakashi-sensei me ha pedido su ayuda. No quiso que yo le sanara – explicó.

-Ok. Está bien – se resignó - ¡Shizune! – gritó.

-¡Sí!

-Acompáñame.

-Claro, Tsunade-sama.

Abandonaron la habitación dejando a Sakura con el joven.

-No sé por qué ahora se han postulado tantos para chunnin – comentó molesta la hermosa Hokage de Konoha.

-Yo tampoco.

-Ah… creo que cada vez habrá más y más demanda – suspiró – y más problemas… bueno ni modo.

Naruto estaba en las afueras de la habitación junto con Neji y Lee. Los tres habían acompañado a Kakashi y a Gai en una misión; la habían completado satisfactoriamente, pero en el viaje de regreso el Byakugan de Neji distinguió la sombra de alguien conocido, pero no lograba identificarlo.

-¡Agh! ¿Cuánto más va a tardar Tsunade ahí dentro? – exclamó Naruto desesperado por conocer la identidad de la víctima.

Neji seguía con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose por descubrir de quién se trataba aquel halo de chakra que había percibido con sus ojos.

-¿Aún está mi maestra ahí dentro? – preguntó Sakura una vez hubo llegado.

-Sí, Sakura-san – le respondió Lee.

-Entonces la esperaré.

La chica se desplomó en uno de los muebles para hacerles compañía.

Pasados unos minutos, que se hicieron eternos para los presentes, Tsunade salió junto con Shizune y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a los muchachos esperando.

-Maestra, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sakura poniéndose de pie viendo el rostro preocupado de la rubia.

-Se pondrá bien – fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Naruto se desesperó con aquella absurda respuesta y entró a la habitación. La persona que había llevado hasta Konoha se encontraba bocarriba, sobre una cama; el muchacho estaba conectado a diversos aparatos, y llevaba un vendaje a la altura de los ojos.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? – murmuró Naruto acercándose lentamente. Sakura le seguía sigilosamente.

Hatake Kakashi sonrió a sus ex-alumnos y redirigió su mirada hacia la camilla.

-Se ha salvado por poco, pero se pondrá bien. Ha perdido sangre… pero estará bien – susurró, terminando con un poco de preocupación.

Sakura y Naruto, sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaba, se acercaron.

-No… puede… ser… - susurró la muchacha con una mano en su boca. – Sas… Sasuke-kun…

-¿Sasuke?...

El mencionado se encontraba totalmente inconsciente. Kakashi abandonó la habitación después de darle a Naruto unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Ninguno de los dos había estado tan cerca de él desde aquella batalla con su hermano; Sasuke había desaparecido misteriosamente, y ahora… ahora era todo diferente. ¿Qué hacía él sólo en aquel lugar donde lo encontraron?

Sakura se sentó al lado del pelinegro y comenzó a pasar su mano por sus cabellos, con sus ojos entornando el rostro del muchacho.

-Sakura-chan… - le susurró Naruto a la muchacha.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué sucederá ahora, Naruto?

El rubio rodeó la cama y se sentó a la altura de los pies de Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos tomó la palabra en el resto de la tarde, sólo se limitaban a mirarlo a los ojos, esperando que despertara.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sasuke Uchiha llevaba casi tres días inconsciente, eso se estaba yendo demasiado lejos, y los que le conocían comenzaban a preocuparse. Ni Sakura, ni Naruto, ni siquiera Kakashi dejaban de ir a visitarlo, uno por la mañana, otro por la tarde y el último por la noche.

Cuando llegó el cuarto día, el pelinegro abrió los ojos.

"Me sentía cómo si me hubiera quedado dormido bajo una manta de piedra, el cuerpo me pesaba y me dolía cada músculo. Hasta el intentar parpadear me lastimaba. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el abdomen y apreté los párpados y sentí mi rostro contraerse… Respiré lo más profundo que pude para calmar mi dolor y percibí una extraña brisa que antes no sentía. Luego, unas suaves manos me tocaron el rostro, no quería moverme tanto y abrí los ojos…"

-Hola – saludó una sonriente Sakura.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a observarla y luego cerró los ojos y a volver a respirar profundamente. El dolor no se iba.

"Entonces sentí un pinchazo en un brazo y volví a abrir los ojos"

-Esto te calmará el dolor, Sasuke-kun – sonrió tristemente la pelirrosada – En un momento vendrá Tsunade-sama a verte… Yo me tengo que ir. Me gustaría quedarme… pero tengo muchas cosas qué hacer…

Sakura le dio un ligero apretón en una de sus manos y sonriéndole se despidió de él abandonando la habitación.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

La muchacha iba pensando por los pasillos del hospital. ¡Qué gusto le daría a Naruto cuando se enterara que Sasuke-kun había vuelto a abrir los ojos! Pero, también sabía que tal vez él no tenía deseos de volver a su aldea natal. Quizá surgirían nuevos y peores problemas que antes.

-¡Ey, Sakura-san! – gritó Lee corriendo hasta ella.

-Hola, Lee ¿No has visto a mi maestra?

-No. ¿De dónde vienes?

-Del hospital, Sasuke-kun ha despertado… - dijo sin percatarse de la manera en cómo lo decía.

En tiempos antiguos ella andaría gustosa y feliz, pero ahora…

-¿Y por qué estás tan preocupada?

-Las cosas no serán las mismas que antes… Y no sabemos todavía qué sucederá de ahora en adelante.

-No deberías de ponerte a pensar en eso… - Sakura sonrió para sí – después de todo, lo importante es que él esté bien…

La chica asintió. Lee cambió de tema, como por ejemplo de las anécdotas de su misión pasada con Naruto, sacándole a la muchacha una que otra risita.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Esperando. Seguía esperando impaciente, ¿Tsunade llegaría sí o no?

La puerta de la habitación se entre abrió y por ella entró Tsunade, sola.

-Así que ya has despertado… - dijo ella en tono serio.

El dolor que había padecido al despertar había desaparecido gracias a la inyección que le puso Sakura antes de irse. Sasuke no quiso mirarla a los ojos y levantó su mirada al techo.

-Sé perfectamente que no querías regresar, Sasuke.

El muchacho evadió la mirada de la Godaime y volteó hacia su derecha con algo de dificultad. Por primera vez se percató del tubo que atravesaba sus orificios nasales, al sentir cómo se le obstruía la garganta, y de la manguerita que conectaba al dorso de su mano.

-…Pero no podemos dejarte ir en éstas condiciones, aún eres un shinobi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas… aún eres parte de Konoha – explicó – Pero si tu deseo es realmente abandonar tu aldea natal, nadie te lo impedirá… aunque serás desterrado para siempre… Jamás podrás volver.

Justo cuando acabó de indicar lo que tenía que explicarle, Tsunade abandonó el cuarto. Era una oferta tentadora, pero extrañamente se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Habían pasado cerca de un mes desde la llegada de Sasuke a la aldea, y no había habido ningún cambio; excepto que el muchacho ya se paseaba por las calles de Konoha, y cómo cuando chico, no paraba de arrancar suspiros a las chicas de por ahí. Aunque no le importaba, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto de abandonar o no Konoha.

Naruto casi le da un puñetazo en la cara cuando les dijo que él ya no quería regresar. Sakura por su parte se había puesto muy triste, y es que realmente había un lazo de fraternidad muy fuerte entre los tres que difícilmente se rompería, aunque decidiera irse… ellos no soportarían otro abandono.

-¡Sí te vas, te juro que te traigo de regreso, baka! – le gritó Naruto con finas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡No tienes el derecho de hacernos esto, Sasuke.kun! ¡Nosotros te queremos…! – Naruto se fue del lugar, necesitaba llorar, pero en privado - ¡Naruto te necesita! ¡YO te necesito! – levantó la voz - ¡¿Qué ganas con irte?! – Sakura se fue echa una furia. Ella no estaría ahí para verle partir, no otra vez.

-…Ellos terminarán odiándote si sigues así – sonrió Tsunade viendo como el Uchiha se quedaba solo.

-No me importa… - mintió marchándose.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿Cree que él terminará por irse? – dijo Shizune.

-Lo más seguro – suspiró – pero ése no es nuestro problema. Lo único malo es que si él se va… Bueno, eso nos traerá serios problemas con Naruto y con Sakura… Ahh – bostezó – Tengo sueño, necesito descansar.

-Pero Tsunade-sama…

-Déjalo pensar a gusto. No lo obligaré… él decidirá…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Cuando uno tiene la mente ocupada, parece como si el tiempo transcurriera con una enorme velocidad. A un año transcurrido desde la llegada del Uchiha, éste aún no podía tener una respuesta. ¿Acaso era tan difícil decidir?

"Sí" pensaba cada que Naruto y Sakura lo invitaban a comer; ambos querían hacer hasta lo imposible para lograr que él se quedara.

Aunque no era por ellos que seguía en la villa, sentía algo, un presentimiento. Como si algo que concierne a su clan sucediera… O estuviera por suceder.

-¡Sakura-san! – gritó una de las kunoichis que habían aprobado el examen chunnin.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se hallaban desayunando en un restaurante cuando llegó la chica, castaña y de cabello corto hasta los hombros, venía agitada. Apenas recuperó el oxígeno habló:

-Necesitamos de su ayuda. Una niña ha sido ingresada… Y Tsunade-sama se encuentra muy ocupada… Por favor… -

-Voy enseguida – dijo poniéndose de pie al mirar el nerviosismo de la jovencita. – Nos vemos – se despidió.

Sasuke dejó dinero sobre la mesa, y se marchó sin decir más. Naruto se quedó comiendo solo, al poco rato se le unió Kakashi (con uno de sus viejos libros)

-Ohayo – saludó Naruto con su voz apagada.

-buenos días.

-Aún no ha cambiado… Siento que está peor que antes, cuando éramos pequeños al menos respondía a mis insultos. Ahora… ahora ni siquiera me escucha… - habló Naruto.

Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro y lo cerró.

-Ayer estuve hablando con él.

-¿Uh?

-Sí. – silencio - Hablé con él, al parecer aún no sabe qué es lo que lo retiene Konoha.

-¡¿Dijo que está pensando cuándo irse?! – se levantó abruptamente.

-Necesitas hacerte a la idea de que Sasuke no es como tu o como yo. Sasuke es una persona muy orgullosa. Y sí, está pensando en irse… creo que es lo que más lo tiene ocupado.

-Pero…

-No lo obligues a quedarse si él no lo desea así.

Naruto bajó su mirada y apretó sus puños y sus dientes.

-Es que… es que… él… es como un hermano… para mí.

Kakashi miró a Naruto con preocupación; conocía perfectamente el lazo de amistad tan fuerte que llevaban los antiguos alumnos del equipo siete.

-Siéntate Naruto – pidió.

El aludido obedeció.

-Relájate.

-No puedo…

-Naruto… el sello ya estuvo a punto de romperse por completo. No quieras que eso ocurra otra vez.

-Esa fue la última vez que vimos a algún miembro de Akatsuki.

-Sí… Por eso es que no quiero que dejen de entrenar.

-Las misiones que nos asigna la Godaime nos han ayudado para entrenarnos.

-No ése tipo de entrenamientos – dijo abriendo nuevamente su libro.

-¿Entonces?

-Su equipo jamás ha estado tan mal.

Y era cierto, Tsunade había regresado al equipo 7 a su normalidad, Sakura había perdido un poco el interés en las misiones, ya no le hallaba razón para seguir yendo. Naruto, por su parte, ayudaba a Sakura (realmente la defendía) en lo que pudiera, eran los únicos que podían llevar una batalla "decente" en sus misiones. Sasuke prefería no intervenir si sus compañeros se empeñaban en pelear, según él ellos sólo le estorbaban en sus planes.

-Sí, tiene razón… Adiós – dijo dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

Kakashi pidió una bebida y se quedó leyendo su vieja novela.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sasuke había pensado regresar a su casa, pero decidió dar una vuelta "por ahí". Sus pies, poco a poco, le fueron conduciendo hasta el barrio Uchiha… Seguía intacto y desolado. Jamás le había visto tan triste.

Se adentró poco a poco como cuando niño. La gente de Konoha había preferido dejarlo así, para demostrar algo de respeto al clan que por mucho tiempo ayudó a mantener la seguridad de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Mientras caminaba recordaba cuando era más pequeño, incluso cerró los ojos y se divisó parado ahí, en la esquina de una tienda con unas provisiones de comida para llevar a su casa. Sonrió para sí y abrió sus grandes orbes negros…

Prosiguió con su caminata y llegó hasta su casa. Abrió lentamente la puerta principal para evitar derrumbarla, el tiempo la había deteriorado mucho. Tocaba cada pared, la cocina, la mesita, incluso llegó a su habitación y se quedó sentado en una de las paredes que le rodeaban. Cerró otra vez sus ojazos negros, y ahora sus pensamientos se enfocaron en Itachi… por su culpa se había quedado todo ese tiempo en Konoha, era como si su esencia siguiera ahí, aunque estuviera muerto… parecía no haber partido.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sakura recostó a la hermosa niña que acaba de ingresar al hospital en una de las camillas, conduciéndola hasta adentro de una habitación. El lugar era espacioso y enorme; la pelirrosa se concentró entonces en curar las terribles heridas que llevaba la pequeña en casi todo su cuerpo. Verla así, tan indefensa y débil, le pareció recordar a una muñequita… La niña era castaña, y de tez blanca-rosada.

-Será una muchacha muy hermosa de grande como usted, Sakura-san – dijo una enfermera.

La joven sonrió.

Pronto, el chakra verde que emanaban las manos de Sakura fue curando las heridas de la niña.

-¿Dónde la han encontrado?

-Cerca del barrio Uchiha, señorita – contestó su ayudante.

- ¿Y qué hacía una niña ahí?

-No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos estaba inconsciente dentro de una de las casa más grandes.

-¿Uh?

-Creemos que ésa era la casa de Uchiha Sasuke.

La niña estaba casi curada en su totalidad, y de un momento a otro fue abriendo sus ojos… Eran azules, un azul marino casi llegándole al negro.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó.

-Que bien que despertaste – le sonrió la pelirrosa.

-¿Dónde está Uchiha-san?

Sakura se sorprendió mucho por lo que preguntó la niña. "Sasuke" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Sa…Sasuke-kun?

-¿Eh?

-¿A quién buscas, pequeña…?

-Uchiha-san me ayudó a huir… - explicó como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿A quién te refieres con "Uchiha-san"? – preguntó Sakura a la expectativa.

La niña hizo un gesto de fastidio y bajó de la cama.

-Pues a Uchiha-san… - repitió. – Ah, ok… No importa yo lo buscaré.

Y con una gran habilidad, no tan propicia para una niña de 11 años, salió por la ventana.

-¡Espera! – gritó Sakura yendo tras ella. – ¡Aún estás muy débil!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sasuke seguía en lo que quedaba de su hogar, el único lugar que él podía llamar "su hogar". Salió al jardín y se sentó sobre la plataforma de madera de su casa observando con más detenimiento todos los rincones de su hogar.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

La pelirrosada seguía persiguiendo a la escurridiza niña.

-¡Él me dijo que no me moviera, él vendrá por mí! – exclamaba con voz ansiosa y preocupada.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sasuke escuchó ruidos provenir de la entrada de la casa, y se puso de pie como un rayo. Se alarmó y caminó sigilosamente.

-¿Hikari-kun? – aquella voz… aquella voz la conocía muy bien.

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al escuchar aquella voz ¿por qué aquel hombre le hacía sentir miedo? La mano derecha le tenía sobre el kunai en su bolsillo, no esperaba darle oportunidad de atacar.

Entonces, sucedió algo muy extraño; cuando estaba, según él, a punto de quedar frente a frente con aquel sujeto, cuál fue su sorpresa al chocar con una pequeña niña de cabello castaño.

-¿Uchiha-san? – preguntó la pequeña entornando sus ojos azul marino hacia Sasuke.

El muchacho se quedó observándola por un momento, aquella niña… aquella niña tenía varios rasgos de él…

-¡Espera…! – llegó Sakura; pero se detuvo al instante al observar una tierna escena, la pequeña abrazaba a Sasuke por la cintura y parecía llorar.

En el techo, la sombra de un sujeto pareció hacer una mueca de disgusto, entonces susurró unas palabras que nadie, excepto él, escuchó:

-Hikari-kun. Con él estarás bien… pero no te preocupes, cuando tus habilidades sean tan grandes como las de tu padre, regresaré por ti… y por alguien mas… - y dejando ver una sonrisa desapareció con una enorme velocidad. – Hasta entonces, pequeña…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_Ok, es algo corto… pero bueno, emmm es mi primer fic de Naruto…__ espero críticas y su apoyo n,n _

_Bye!_


	2. Identidad

Olaa!! Gracias por sus reviewss!!

_**-**____**Shadowmew**_: Sorry si te confundió n,n… y tomaré tu consejo de los anónimos.

_**-Esme-chan TS-DN:**_ Olas!! Que bueno que te gustó )… i por lo de la niña aki se aclara un poco ñ.n…

buenu aki c los dejo

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**CAPÍTULO 2: ****IDENTIDAD**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

La niña por fin se soltó de Sasuke, y observó su rostro confundido.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó secamente.

La niña pareció ofenderse con la pregunta y dedicándole una notable reverencia le contestó:

-Hikari…

-¿Hikari?

Por primera vez, Sasuke se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Sakura estaba también presente.

-Ingresó al hospital hace poco, venía muy malherida, pero parecía querer venir. – explicó.

-Lamento haberlo confundido, gomenasai – le dedicó una segunda reverencia. – Pensé que era Uchiha-san.

Sasuke buscó una respuesta en la pelirrosa, pero ella estaba igual de asombrada que él.

-¿Uchiha-san? – inquirió observando a la niña.

-Sí… él me dijo que mi papá había vivido aquí… Me dijo que vendría por mí en cuanto hubiera terminado con su trabajo.

-¿Tu padre vivió aquí?

-Sí… pero… no lo recuerdo – dijo bajando su cabeza con tristeza – Mi memoria me ha fallado últimamente - mencionó mientras caminaba hacia fuera.

Sakura y Sasuke le siguieron.

-¡Sí! ¡Éste es el lugar! – exclamó emocionada olvidando su tristeza yendo y viniendo de un lugar para otro. - ¿por qué estará tan sólo?

-¿Ya habías venido aquí con más gente? – le preguntó Sakura.

-¿Uh?... ehmmm, - se forzaba por recordar – No lo sé.

-¿Cómo conoces el lugar entonces?

-Es tal y como me lo describió Uchiha-san. Y tengo imágenes escasas en mi memoria – respondió cerrando sus ojos. – Tal vez si haya pisado éste lugar. Pero no lo recuerdo.

La pelirrosada observó de reojo a Sasuke, éste parecía estar aumentando su coraje. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ambos pensaban lo mismo con respecto a la pequeña.

-¿Conoces el nombre del Uchiha que buscas? – le preguntó Sakura acercándose a la niña.

-No – respondió simplemente.

Sasuke miró nuevamente a la niña y una punzada de odio le invadió. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera podido desaparecer su esencia?... Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Hikari no merecía ser castigada por los errores de su padre. Suspiró y abandonó el lugar.

-Vámonos, Hikari – dijo suavemente Sakura tomando a la niña de la mano. Ése barrio le daba un poco de miedo.

-Sí… - aceptó resignada.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sasuke no quiso estar más cerca de esa chiquilla y prefirió evadirla lo más que se pudiera, así que dejó que Sakura se encargara de ella, él se fue directamente a su casa.

-Tsunade-sama – saludó la pelirrosada con la niña tomada de la mano, cuando pusieron un pie en el despacho de la Godaime.

-Veo que ya ha despertado – mencionó mirando a la niña.

-Sí… - contestó Sakura.

-¿Dónde estoy? – inquirió la niña.

-Esta aldea se llama Konoha, ¿De dónde vienes tú?

-Yo viajo todo el tiempo con Uchiha-san.

-¿Uchiha-san? – se sorprendió la rubia.

-Sí. Era mi protector… - dijo – cuando alguien de Akatsuki quería hacerme daño, él me defendía.

Esta revelación dejó a las dos mujeres presentes con los ojos como platos, aún así la niña prosiguió con su relato:

-Perdí la memoria. Pero desde entonces ellos me han cuidado, y Uchiha-san no deja que nadie me toque.

-¿Entonces qué hacías aquí?

-Uchiha-san me había dado una misión, pero me desvié… y me perdí. Unos tipos extraños encapuchados y con máscara me atacaron; yo no pude hacer la gran cosa… y… - se calló por un instante fijando su vista a un punto en la pared – y… entonces sentí cómo mis pies se movían por su propia cuenta… - miró a ambas mujeres que no parecían estarle creyendo - …sé que tengo una conexión con éste lugar, pero desde que perdí la memoria… a veces actúo por mi cuenta, sin saber en realidad lo que hago… Además, en ése barrio abandonado era mi punto de encuentro con Uchiha-san…

-¿Quién era tu papá? – preguntó Tsunade.

-No recuerdo su nombre… pero según Uchiha-san, era parte de su familia.

-¿Un Uchiha, eh? – inquirió interesada Tsunade. - ¿Así que tu apellido es Uchiha, no?

-No lo sé. – se encogió de hombros – Soy Hikari… Gomen por no haberme presentado.

-No te preocupes. – ahora se dirigió a su alumna – Sakura.

La muchacha levantó la mirada.

-¿Podrás cuidarla mientras vemos qué sucede?

-Hai.

-Bien, pueden retirarse.

Sakura hizo una leve reverencia a su maestra antes de irse. Hikari copió ese comportamiento y salió junto a la pelirrosada.

-Una niña Uchiha… qué interesante. – susurró la Godaime entrelazando sus dedos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sakura condujo a la pequeña a su casa, sus padres estaban presentes y comenzaron a consentir a la chiquilla apenas puso un pie en la casa.

-Mamá. Necesito ir a un lugar, ¿podrás encargarte de Hikari?

-No te preocupes.

Así, Sakura salió de su casa dejando a la pequeña castaña en manos de su madre.

Iba pensando en la posibilidad de que esa niña fuera hija de Itachi… si sus cálculos eran correctos, y éste era el verdadero padre, la debió haber tenido cuando tenía 16 o 17 años… tal vez poco antes de que la matanza de los Uchiha sucediera.

Respiró profundo y tocó el timbre de la casa. Al poco tiempo Sasuke hizo su aparición.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito decirte algo…

Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que el Uchiha accediera.

-Adelante… pasa…

Sakura entró al pequeño departamento del muchacho y se quedo de pie esperando a que él entrara también.

-¿Qué quieres? – repitió. Sakura sabía que no era muy bienvenida.

-Sólo… sólo quería decirte que Tsunade-sama me dijo ayer que… que el papeleo está completo. Podrás irte… cuando quieras…

Hubo un segundo silencio.

-¿Tienes sed?

-¿Uh? – preguntó sorprendida.

Sasuke fue a la pequeña cocina con que contaba su departamento y trajo un vaso con agua para ella.

-Toma. – ella lo tomó sin entender. Sasuke la invitó a tomar asiento. – Aún tengo algo qué hacer aquí… - le comentó después de un rato.

Sakura estaba tan impresionada con su confesión "¿qué es lo que te retiene, Sasuke-kun?" pensaba. Entonces el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar.

-Espera… - le dijo a Sakura mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

-¡No esperes que te deje ir así como así, teme!

"Naruto" pensó Sakura poniéndose de pie al escuchar su voz.

-¿Qué quieres? – le dijo Sasuke.

-… - entonces su vista se dirigió a Sakura quien le sonreía con un vaso en la mano. - ¿Sakura?

-¿Qué quieres? – repitió.

-Yo… ¿qué hace Sakura aquí?

-Ha venido a dejarme un recado de la Hokage, pero ya se va, ¿contento? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Vas a irte? Ya se ha vencido el tiempo, ¿no? Ya debes de haber tomado una decisión ¿no?

-Pues sí, ya tomé una decisión, pero no pienso decírselas. – su mirada regresó donde Sakura – Déjenme en paz. Necesito estar solo.

-¡Pues si piensas irte tendrás tiempo de sobra para estar solo, ahora…!

-¿Pueden irse de MI casa? QUIERO estar solo.

Sakura escuchó eso como un mandato y dejó el vaso sobre la mesita y salió, pero antes, le sonrió de una manera cálida a Sasuke.

-Te apoyaremos, en lo que decidas…

-Lo que dice Sakura es cierto, -vaciló Naruto - eso era lo que venía a decirte…

Y ambos muchachos se fueron dejando a Sasuke un poco desconcertado.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Hikari miraba por la ventana con la esperanza de ver pasar a su salvador, Uchiha-san; pero no lograba divisarlo. Se estaba desesperando y su doctora (Sakura) aún no llegaba. Le dolían un poco más sus heridas, pero sabía que de un momento a otro terminarían por sanar.

Poco a poco la noche iba haciendo su aparición. Hikari volteó a ver el reloj encima de su buró. Ya iban a dar las 10.

-Es hora de dormir, Hikari… - dijo la madre de Sakura cuando pasó por la sala.

-Mmmm

-No es conveniente que una niña de tu edad se desvele… - la señora se acercó a la niña.

"Ella no sabe quién soy, y me trata como si fuera un bebé. Eso es realmente molesto, yo ya soy una mujer mayor, y tengo muchas responsabilidades… encontrar a Uchiha-san, y entrenar con mi Kekkei Genkai, esa es mi prioridad…"

-¿Hikari?

-No tengo sueño – contestó la chiquilla con su mirada a través de la ventana.

-Pero necesitas dormir…

-Pero no tengo sueño… - dijo quitando el tono de niña buena, cambiándolo por uno más molesto.

-¡JOVENCITA! No me levante la voz – le espetó la señora.

-¡No tengo sueño! – elevó el volumen volteando hacia la mujer.

Dejándose llevar, activó sus ojos rojos sin darse cuenta por escasos segundos y salió de la casa dando un portazo. No quería que esa mujer le tratara de esa manera.

-Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer… - susurraba

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sakura se despidió de Naruto antes de entrar a su casa. Ninguno de los dos había tomado la palabra en el trayecto.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al notar que su madre estaba con Tsunade. La rubia parecía molesta.

-¿Dónde has estado? – inquirió la Godaime.

-Fui a avisar a Sasuke-kun de lo que me había dicho… - respondió.

-Hikari ha escapado. No sabemos a donde se fue – explicó su mamá preocupada.

-¿Se fue?

-Será mejor que la busques, Sakura.

-Sí, lo haré.

-¿Podrás tu sola?

-Claro, Tsunade-sama.

-Entonces creo que volveré a mi despacho –suspiro – No creo que haya salido de Konoha. Sayonara… - se despidió abandonando la habitación.

-Saldré a buscarla, madre. Regreso cuando la encuentre.

La pelirrosa también salió del lugar minutos después de su maestra.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Hikari paseaba por la aldea de Konoha, la gente que pasaba a su lado la miraba y comenzaba a susurrar cosas.

-¡¿Qué miran?! – le gritó a un par de niños que la apuntaban descaradamente.

Los chiquillos corrieron cuando la castaña le fulminó con la mirada. La gente la estaba pre-juzgando desde que había arribado a la aldea.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, te tendrán miedo…

-¿Para qué me está siguiendo? – inquirió la niña sin siquiera voltearse para mirar a quien la seguía.

-¿Piensas irte?

-Sí. Y eso no le incumbe a nadie de aquí.

-Pudiste haberte ido cuando te escapaste del hospital.

-¿Por qué me quieren retener aquí? – cuando se giró se sorprendió de ver a Sakura.

-¿Tu sabías que no eras la única Uchiha de Konoha?

Hikari se sorprendió por la respuesta.

-¿No lo sabías?

-No… Gomen por haberme escapado – se disculpó – A veces, cuando estoy muy molesta, - explicaba – mis… mis ojos… cambian… y… y siento como si quisiera gritar que… que están siendo injustos… y así… ¡agh!... no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si quisiera descargar toda mi ira con la primera persona que se me atraviese…

Sakura contuvo un suspiro y abrazó a la niña.

"Jamás alguien me había abrazado de esa manera. Como si ella quisiera protegerme, como si… como si ella…"

-¿Sakura? – el muchacho detrás de ella colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Hola, Naruto. – saludó. –Mira, ella es Hikari.

-Hola… Hajimemashite - saludó amablemente la niña estrechándole la mano.

-Hola…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se te olvidó esto, Sakura-chan. – le tendió una botellita con unas medicinas.

-Ah… Arigato… - sonrió.

-¿Sakura-san? Yo me voy. – dijo la niña.

-No. Espera. Naruto…

-¿Sí?

-¿No sabes si Sasuke-kun salió de su casa después de nuestra visita?

-Creo que no...

-Bien. Necesito hablar otra vez con él, es urgente. Nos vemos Naruto. Mata ashita

La pelirrosa tomó de la mano a la pequeña y la condujo por unas calles de Konoha.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Te lo contaré cuando lleguemos.

Tocó la puerta del departamento del solitario Uchiha. Nadie abría.

"Oh, no" susurró la pelirrosada "Ya se ha ido". Junto una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano y derribó la puerta de un solo golpe.

"Jamás pensé que sería tan fuerte" pensó con nerviosismo la niña.

-Se ha ido… - susurró Sakura.

-¿Quién?

-Sígueme.

La niña era rápida, pero aún así le costó un poco de trabajo seguir con el ritmo de su acompañante, hacia la torre de la Hokage.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

-Así que has decidido irte ¿eh?

Sasuke no respondió, sólo inclinó levemente la cabeza como asintiendo.

-¿Y puedo preguntar por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en tomar tu decisión?

-Tengo mis razones – se limitó a contestar.

-Bien… - Tsunade rebuscó entre sus documentos.

Todo lo referente a su partida estaba listo, pero necesitaba que él diera su consentimiento. Cuando por fin encontró los papeles, pidió que firmara.

-Sólo pon tu nombre. – Sasuke tomó la pluma – Pero te recuerdo que cuando pongas tú firma quedarás oficialmente fuera de ésta aldea…

-Lo sé…

Cuando la punta de la pluma tocó el pergamino, alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Detente! – gritaron, haciendo que Sasuke derramara la tinta sobre el papel.

-¡Sakura! – se escandalizó Tsunade al ver tan descortés forma de entrar.

-Sumimasen – se disculpó.

Detrás de ella entró Hikari.

-¿Sakura-san?

-¿Hikari? – preguntó la rubia notando la presencia de la perdida.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar, ¿no? – preguntó Sasuke un poco molesto.

-Sólo serán un par de días, hasta entonces recuperaremos los documentos oficiales.

-Con permiso. – el pelinegro se levantó y pasó al lado Sakura y Hikari.

-¿Por qué has entrado así? – le reprendió Tsunade.

-Lo lamento.

Hikari observó cómo Sakura intentaba disculparse con su maestra, y se escabulló para seguir al hombre que acababa de abandonar el despacho.

-¡Espera! – gritó la niña.

El Uchiha no detuvo su paso.

-¡Por favor!

Sasuke se volteó hacia ella, y la niña llegó hasta él muy agitada y con las mejillas encendidas de la emoción. Presentía que él era uno de los pocos vínculos con su padre. Pero no entendía por qué.

El pelinegro se limitó a observarla. Era una copia exacta de su hermano, salvo tal vez que ella era castaña de ojos azul marino y… era una mujer.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó la castaña.

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Uchiha Sasuke… - repitió recordando las palabras de Sakura "¿Tu sabías que no eras la única Uchiha de Konoha?" – Ahora lo entiendo…

-¿…?

-Siento como si la gente que vive aquí sabe más que yo de mí. Piensan que soy también un Uchiha, como usted.

-¿Tu no lo crees?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

La inocencia con la que hablaba aquella niña le estaba haciendo dudar. Si era hija de Itachi, no había heredado su carácter ¿o si?

-No lo sé. – respondió sin más.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de lo lejos que habían caminado desde el despacho de Tsunade. Sasuke, al principio deseó no tener siquiera contacto visual con la niña, por lo cual había decidido irse nuevamente de la aldea. Pero ahora había cambiado de opinión…

Le sonrió a la pequeña.

-¿Tienes un lugar donde pasar la noche?

Hikari recordó lo mal que se había portado con la madre de Sakura, así que negó.

-No.

-Entonces… serás bienvenida en mi casa.

-Arigato – hizo una leve reverencia.

"Después de todo, uno de mis objetivos era restablecer mi clan. Creo que ella es digna de llevar también el linaje Uchiha… además, es mi sobrina, no puedo dejarla sola."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Gracias por leerlo )

Xauu!!

G


	3. Nuevos Genin

**NARUTO: UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN NACIDA; MISMA HISTORIA**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**CAPÍTULO 3****: NUEVOS GENIN**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Había pasado cerca de una semana, Hikari seguía viviendo con Sasuke; al principio Sakura se había negado que ella viviera con él, pero tal parecía que ambos se sentían bien, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara hacia ya mucho tiempo que no sentían ése extraño calor de familia.

-Déjalos, Sakura – le había dicho Naruto. – Además, el _teme_ ha estado de mejor humor desde su llegada.

-Pero… agh… - Sakura no comprendía que ella realmente no estaba preocupada por la educación de Hikari, sino que internamente estaba algo "celosa" de ella.

Era jueves y Sakura tenía el día libre en el hospital. Naruto había salido de misión con Kakashi y Shikamaru, pronto volverían, así que no tenía muchos planes para pasársela ése día.

-¡Ey, Sakura! – le gritaron, la pelirrosa sonrió al ver llegar a Tenten con dinero en mano.

-Hola… ¿cómo has estado?

-Pues se puede decir que bien – respondió sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te preocupa?

Sakura, Tenten e Ino se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, incluso Sakura había intentado establecer una amistad con Hinata, una en donde pudieran conversar con más de dos palabras. Hinata no era muy abierta, pero aún así se llevaba bien con las demás kunoichis, Tenten por el contrario le gustaba platicar de sus problemas con Sakura, ya que ésta le inspiraba mucha más confianza que cualquier otra.

-¿Sabías que el clan Hyuuga está buscando una mujer para comprometer a Neji?

-¿Ah? – se sorprendió Sakura.

-Sí… y creo que también buscan a alguien para Hinata…

-Pero… ¡eso es anti-moral!, - se escandalizó - ellos no pueden decidir por los demás. Además ambos han demostrado ser buenos ninjas, creo que lo correcto sería que confiaran en sus decisiones ¿no?

-Hiashi-sama puede que deje que Neji elija… - un delicado rubor cubrió sus mejillas. – Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Te quiero preguntar algo, Sakura.

-Claro. Adelante, te escucho.

-¿Tú crees que lo que siento por Neji sea sólo algo fraternal?

Sakura sonrió.

-Primero, ¿qué es lo que piensas tú?

-No lo sé… - continuaron caminando – que es mucho más que eso…

-Pues entonces ahí está… tú misma lo has dicho. Lo quieres, y punto.

-Gracias…

-¡Sakura-san! – exclamó la voz de una niña con una mochila al hombro.

Ambas mujeres se volvieron hacia la chiquilla castaña que llegaba hasta ellas.

-Sakura-san… - dijo un poco agitada por haber llegado corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero aprender a hacer jutsus médicos – respondió con determinación.

-¿Uh?

-Sé que es la mejor en ellos. Bueno, además de Tsunade-sama… - sonrió.

-Pero… es un poco… complicado para ti…

-No importa. Yo aún así quiero aprender.- sonrió.

Sakura suspiró y Tenten sonrió también.

-Ok, te enseñaré…

-Arigatou – se inclinó un poco dedicándole una leve reverencia antes de salir corriendo.

-Veo que Sasuke está haciendo un buen trabajo con ella.

-Mmmm ¿tu crees?

-Sí… ¿Aún sigues celosa?

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa de esa niña? Ja, sí… claro… como no – dijo irónicamente.

-¿Aún sigues enamorada de él?

-No. – contestó secamente.

-Pero…

-Ya les he dicho… que Sasuke se fue de mi vida hace mucho… Lo supe cuando regresó nuevamente a Konoha, yo sólo siento por él un cariño de hermanos. Después de todo estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo – razonó intentando convencerse así misma de lo que decía.

-No insistiré, Sakura… - le dijo Tenten – Pero yo opino todo lo contrario a ti… Nos vemos luego, tengo que hacer unas compras. ¡_Sayonara_! – se alejó dejando a Sakura de pie, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"_Yo sólo siento por Sasuke un lindo lazo fraternal, sólo eso… Pero nadie lo entiende."_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

La castaña llegó corriendo hasta la academia ninja, era su primer día en ella. Se encontraba emocionada y nerviosa a la vez. Recorrió varios de los pasillos verificando los letreros que rezaban cada uno de los grupos.

-No… aquí no es… - decía cada que se detenía a admirarlos – aquí tampoco… no… agh ¿Dónde está mi salón?

Caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo y se encontró con una puerta abierta y dos niños de su edad conversando. El primero era castaño de ojos aperlados y tenía una mirada fría; el segundo parecía más relajado, su cabello era color plateado y lacio caído.

-Hola – saludó a los presentes – Estoy perdida – explicó - ¿pueden ayudarme a…? – y se fijó claramente en el letrero de la entrada: era su grupo. – Olvídenlo. ¿Por qué no pasan?

-Somos de nuevo ingreso. – apuntó el peliplateado.

-Yo también.

-Hmp… - el segundo parecía estar malhumorado.

-¿Por qué es así? – inquirió en forma de complicidad viendo al Hyuuga.

-Nos dijeron que nos presentáramos hasta hoy en el salón – bostezó – por eso está molesto. Creo que ya lleva como una semana queriendo entrar.

-Ah…

-¿Y tú?

-Yo soy nueva en la aldea… Me llamo Hikari ¿y tú?

-Makoto… un gusto.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – preguntó la castaña al chico Hyuuga.

-Kenji Hyuuga.

De la entrada apareció un hombre que les sonrió.

-Hola ¿supongo que ustedes son los nuevos, no?

-Hai – respondió Makoto.

-Adelante.

Todos en la clase se giraron para voltear a mirar a los recién llegados, la mayoría se acercó a su compañero de al lado para comentar algo de los recién llegados y el murmullo aumentó.

-Silencio – ordenó el sensei y los susurros cesaron. – Mejor.

"_Makoto y Kenji son de mi edad, pero algo __es extraño, ¿por qué ellos dos (ambos de, creo yo, familias de Konoha) asistían por primera vez a la clase de la academia…?"_

-Tomen sus asientos…

"_Ambos __son chicos realmente extraños_…"sonrió la castaña.

La mirada de las guapas futuras kunoichis se posó directamente en los dos recién ingresados, y la de los futuros shinobis se posaron en la castaña que al sentir tantas miradas sobre ella se mostró nerviosa.

Sería un día largo…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sasuke estaba sentado en un sofá de su sala mirando hacia el techo.

"_¿Hikari sabrá algo de lo que pasó con Itachi?... ¿o no?"_

Su mente estaba muy ocupada preguntándose sobre esa niña, desde que había llegado no había intercambiado muchas palabras con ella. Salvo tal vez "_hola_", "_buenos días", "buenas noches", "suerte"… etc._ Y sentía una extraña sensación y unas ganas por preguntarle ¿qué sabía de su pasado? Pero… ella les había dicho que su memoria se había desvanecido ¿y si no recordaba nada?

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta con insistencia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Dejó que la molesta persona de afuera siguiera tocando, no estaba de humor para abrir.

-Agh… - se maldijo a sí mismo y con pasos lentos llegó hasta la puerta.

-Hola… - saludó de manera nerviosa la pelirrosa.

Sasuke asintió levemente como para regresarle el saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… emmm… jeje…. No lo sé.

Sasuke se quedó en la misma posición e hizo que su compañera se pusiera más de nervios.

-Yo… bueno… tu sobri… Hikari – se apresuró a corregir – me pidió que le enseñara jutsus médicos. ¿Sabes por qué?

-No he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella de eso.

-Pero si vive contigo…

-Yo la invité a mi casa, pero no por eso intercambiamos muchas palabras. – explicó.

-No quería molestarte… nos vemos luego…

Hasta entonces Sasuke cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Espera! – le gritó, la chica se volvió hacia él.

-¿Si?

-¿Te pidió que le enseñaras Jutsus médicos?

-Ajá… - "_veo que no me ponía atención"._

-… -_ "Para qué querrá ella saber de medicina… es sólo una niña_…" – Itachi…

-¿Sasuke-kun, estás bien?

El pelinegro se estaba poniendo un poco más pálido de lo normal.

-Necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Sobre tu hermano?

No recibió respuesta.

-¿Crees que ella sepa algo?

Sakura estaba esperanzada en que Sasuke abriera su corazón hacia ella; pero estaba en un error. Él se desapareció de la vista de Sakura dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

"_¿A dónde habrá ido?"_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Naruto iba llegando junto a su equipo de la misión, justo dos días después del examen de graduación para gennin, así que se dirigieron directamente a la torre donde estaba Tsunade para entregarle los informes.

-Qué aburrida misión, nada de nada – dijo bostezando Shikamaru – me hubiera quedado a descansar en mi casa…

-Creo que concuerdo contigo, Shikamaru… - le apoyó Naruto.

Kakashi seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, según Tsunade esa misión sería rango A, pero no tuvieron inconveniente alguno en el camino.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

Cuando entraron en la torre vieron a Iruka salir muy rápido de donde Tsunade, pero no le tomaron importancia, al abrir la puerta del despacho se encontraron con Sasuke y Sakura; ambos parecían haber recibido una fuerte paliza. Al verlos, los tres recién llegados se sorprendieron.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto.

Los dos seguían con un aire pensativo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Shikamaru olvidándose por completo del sueño.

-¿Quién los atacó? – inquirió Kakashi.

-Al parecer los que serían sus enemigos atacaron por otra parte. – explicó la Godaime.

-Fue una emboscada, por la puerta Sur… - prosiguió Sakura. – Estábamos… -miró de reojo a Sasuke - …platicando…

-…y nos atacaron – terminó el pelinegro.

-¿Platicando? – Naruto se estaba poniendo internamente celoso.

-Sí… - Sakura se sonrojó levemente, pero no pasó desapercibida por los presentes.

-Eran dos de Akatsuki, pero sólo peleamos contra uno…

-¡¿qué?!

-Llevaban las capas negras con nubes rojas. Eran sin duda ellos – dijo Sakura – luego llegó el que acompañaba a Itachi, Kisame Hoshigaki, y se quedó a observar la pelea.

-Creo que el otro era Madara… - siguió Sasuke - … y el tercero no lo vimos bien. Debió ser el repuesto de Deidara.

-¿Qué habilidades tenía? – quiso saber Naruto - ¿era fuerte?

Sasuke apretó sus puños.

-Era muy fuerte, Naruto… - le respondió Sakura. – nos dejó a ambos inconscientes de un solo movimiento…

-¡¿_Nani_?! – exclamó Naruto con sorpresa.

-Necesitamos entrenarnos… - dijo Sasuke al cabo de un rato – están rondando la aldea… y no se irán hasta conseguir lo que quieren…

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Tsunade habló:

-Sakura.

-Hai.

-Shikamaru, Naruto.

-Hai.

-Necesito que salgan… debo hablar con Sasuke y Kakashi en privado.

-Pero… - replicó Naruto.

-¡Ahora! – su voz retumbó en las paredes de la habitación.

Justo cuando se retiraron, aparecieron dentro del despacho Kurenai, Asuma, Gai y Anko.

-¿Necesita hablar con nosotros, Tsunade-sama?

La rubia tomó un poco de aire antes de comenzar.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Afuera, quedaban sólo Naruto y Sakura (Shikamaru se había retirado directamente a su casa), y ésta última no parecía querer hablar con el rubio.

-¿Estaban hablando?

-Sí, Naruto…

-Mmmmm…

La pelirrosa no estaba dispuesta a decirle a su compañero de lo que habían hablado.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Los genin aprobados estaban en las afueras de la academia festejando con sus padres mientras los tres nuevos seguían dentro de un salón.

-Por eso no quería entrar hasta ahora – decía Kenji molesto – yo pensaba graduarme ya.

-Y creo que nuestra "_pelea_" no nos va a servir de ayuda. – aclaró Makoto mirando de reojo a su compañero.

-Lo lamento. No me gusta que me tomen como "_tonto_".

-Nadie te ha tomado de esa manera, Kenji. – afirmó Hikari.

-Chicos… - la voz de su profesor les hizo volverse hacia la puerta.

-¿Iruka-sensei?

-Tsunade-sama les quiere hablar.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con "_la_ _pelea_" que tuvimos?

-Intenté hablar con ella. Y está preocupada. Es mejor que no la hagan esperar.

-Hai… - dijeron los tres al unísono dirigiéndose a la torre hokage con los nervios de punta.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

-Creo que no se hacen siquiera una idea de por qué los he hecho llamar, ¿no es así?

Tsunade seguía admirando la cara de sus interlocutores con cierta preocupación.

-No…

-Pues verán. – entrelazó sus manos y se dirigió a los jounin y a Sasuke – no sólo los Akatsuki nos están dando problemas. – ninguno comprendía, pero el trío nuevo de la academia tenía un poco preocupada a Tsunade – Hoy, como han de saber, fue el examen de graduación para genin… dejé a cargo a tres jounin experimentados como examinadores. Y me han informado de un percance que surgió durante el examen…

-¿Percance? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Tres alumnos (que no presentaron el examen) iniciaron una pelea contra tres recientes genin.

-¿Y eso fue un problema, Tsunade-sama? Al final son solo niños…

-…Pues sí, Kakashi… fue un problema… y no son solo niños.

-¿Entonces…?

La rubia ignoró la pregunta de Sasuke y se dirigió a Kakashi.

-¿Sabías de la existencia de un hijo tuyo? –le preguntó al peliplateado

-¡¿Qué?!

-…-suspiró después de un breve silencio - veo que no. Pues verás, una mujer vino hasta mí hace sólo un par de semanas. Y dejó a un pequeño argumentando que es tu hijo.

El ninja copia no sabía cómo reaccionar, no se lo esperaba.

-No te había querido decir… pero creo que es momento de que lo sepas.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Makoto…

-Mmmmm…

Tsunade sonrió con algo de ternura antes de proseguir.

-Ha heredado de ti una extraña facilidad para copiar... o eso es lo que me han dicho… - Kakashi sonrió por debajo de su máscara - Y según Iruka es muy observador.

-¿Y ése niño…? – argumentó Anko seriamente.

-… Él fue uno de los tres que comenzaron la pelea… - completó la Godaime.- Ninguno de ellos presentó su examen de graduación, pero creo que la pelea que mostraron era de un rango de chunin, y he tomado la decisión de que ellos también se conviertan en genin.

Los presentes aún se preguntaban qué hacían ahí, ¿era sólo para apoyar la propuesta de la Hokage o…?

-Dos de ustedes serán asignados como sensei a cada uno de los chicos…

-¿Dos?

-Sí, ustedes son jounin avanzados… incluso Sasuke – se dirigió a éste – será de gran ayuda, no sólo por ser un ninja experimentado… si no también por su kekkei genkai. Pero aún así es su decisión…

-Yo la acepto – dijo al cabo el pelinegro.

-Yo también – apoyó Kakashi pensando en el niño que ni siquiera conocía, y al parecer era su hijo. - ¿Pero por qué dos? ¿Es mucho para ellos, no lo cree?

-Como ya les he dicho, esos niños no son normales… tienen un nivel avanzado… y aún no me explico por qué.

Los demás aceptaron… contrariados, pero dijeron que sí. Aceptarían entrenarlos.

-Sabía que apoyarían… - sonrió –el primero es Kenji, del clan Hyuuga, es proveniente de la rama secundaria y creo que posee el mismo talento que Neji Hyuuga, y como a él, también se le está sobrevalorando…

Sasuke se quedó observándola, Tsunade correspondió a su mirada.

-Hikari será la única mujer de éste equipo de tres, es hija de Uchiha Itachi… - confesó – y tal parece que su madre también es una Uchiha, si no… no me explico cómo es que ella ha logrado desarrollar el Sharingan a tan corta edad. – suspiró – Y tal parece que ha desarrollado el Mangekyou Sharingan… - Kakashi y Sasuke estaba sorprendidos – ése doujutsu la puede matar… es demasiado para su cuerpo… desconozco cómo lo obtuvo…

"_Pero… es muy pequeña para haberlo desarrollado… ella no puede tenerlo. Es imposible. ¿Itachi la habrá obligado…? No, lo dudo… aunque… cabe la posibilidad_…" pensaba Sasuke con los ojos cerrados.

-…y si tiene la facilidad del Mangekyou, entonces también puede que logre desarrollar con facilidad los genjutsus que usaba Itachi en batalla y nos sería de gran ayuda.

Los seis se quedaron a la expectativa.

-Por último, tenemos a Makoto… un excelente estudiante, es muy observador y creo que será un gran ninja en el futuro… - se produjo un breve silencio - Pensaba asignar a Kurenai a Hikari por conocer el arte genjutsu muy bien, pero creo que los más apropiados serán Kakashi y Sasuke… - se dirigió a éstos – les dejaré en sus manos la educación de ésta niña… deben enseñarla a controlar su Sharingan…

-Claro… - respondió Kakashi seriamente.

-Kenji quedará a manos de Kurenai y Gai... ambos han tenido a un Hyuuga como alumnos, saben cómo actúa el byakugan… y espero que al igual que Hikari, le induzcan la bondad en su corazón.

-Hai…

-Makoto, entonces… estará bajo el mandato de Anko y Asuma…

-Ok – respondió Anko sonriente.

-Los tres también entrenarán juntos como un equipo… su sensei será un jounin novato como maestro llamado Taichi.

-¿Un novato? – replicó Anko. – Alguno de nosotros los puede entrenar… estamos familiarizados con…

-No – interrumpió la Godaime – ustedes se enfocarán en uno solo… - se levantó de su asiento – Taichi se concentrará en hacerlos trabajar en equipo.

-¿Así que ya están graduados?

-Hai… Serán parte del equipo número 1- Tsunade se dirigió a una repisa y de ella sacó tres bandanas viejas y desgastadas.

Se escuchó un débil "toc toc".

-Pasen…

Al abrirse la puerta se pudo observar a tres niños de once años. Los tres se quedaron petrificados al ver a todos ellos dentro del despacho.

-¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! – se apresuró a explicar el Hyuuga nervioso.

-¡Sí! la verdad es que nos estaban presionando y… y… bueno… - la castaña bajó la cabeza al sentir la presencia de Sasuke en la habitación.

-No somos raros… y no paraban de insultarnos, simplemente nos defendimos… no debe ser un delito eso ¿verdad?

-Aunque tampoco es justo de su parte que no nos haya dado la oportunidad de presentar el examen… - dijo Hikari intentando defenderse.

-Sí. Nosotros queríamos presentarlo… - Kenji.

-…Ya habíamos hablado con Iruka-sensei para que nos dejara presentar… pero nos dijo que no podíamos y…

-…Estábamos molestos… - afirmó nuevamente Kenji sintiendo cómo su respiración subía y bajaba cada segundo.

-Nadie los va a castigar… - habló la Tsunade para calmarlos.

-Tsunade-sama, _sumimasen_ – se disculpó Hikari, Kenji y Makoto la imitaron dirigiéndole una leve reverencia a la quinta hokage.

-No hagan eso… - les sonrió.

-¿Me ha mandado llamar, Tsunade-sama?

Kenji se petrificó al escuchar la voz del líder de su clan. Aquel hombre temido y poderoso.

-Sasuke, Kakashi y Hiashi, quisiera que se quedaran sólo ustedes.

-Entonces nos retiramos, Tsunade-sama – dijo Kurenai al tiempo que el resto de los presentes se desvanecían en una nube de polvo.

La Godaime le tendió una de las bandanas a Sasuke, otra a Kakashi y la última a Hiashi.

-¿Qué sucede…? – preguntó mucho más nervioso el Hyuuga.

-Que estamos al tanto de sus últimas aventuras.

-¿Ah?

-Iruka me ha dicho cómo fue su comportamiento durante el examen de ascenso a Genin… y los examinadores han tomado la decisión de ascenderlos a ustedes también…

-Pero…

-De ahora en adelante ustedes también forman parte de los nuevos genin´s de la aldea de Konoha… - sonrió la Godaime.

Kenji se giró por primera vez y se vio frente a frente al líder de su clan. No quiso fijar su vista en sus ojos por los nervios, y sólo bajó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

Makoto se quedó viendo a Kakashi un momento y sonrió.

-Me han dicho que es uno de los mejores Jounin de la aldea… es un honor para mí conocerlo en persona – le dirigió una leve reverencia - …Kakashi-san.

El peliplateado colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, ya que era muy evidente el gran parecido entre ellos, y se hincó para abrazarlo (aún con la bandana en la mano). Makoto se sorprendió por el suceso, pero no replicó por el gesto.

Hikari se sentía cohibida frente a Sasuke que no sabía qué hacer; así que el pelinegro tomó la iniciativa y también se hincó frente a la niña y le colocó la bandana en su cabeza.

-Felicidades…

-_Arigato_… - susurró la pequeña en voz apenas audible y le abrazó llorando.

Hiashi hizo lo mismo que Sasuke y colocó la vieja bandana en la frente de Kenji; éste se sorprendió cuando sintió el pedazo de tela, pero se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

-_Arigato_, Hiashi-sama

Kakashi deshizo el abrazo y lo miró nuevamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el chico notando la mirada del peliplateado.

-Felicidades… - tomó la bandana y repitió el mismo procedimiento que los otros dos.

-Gracias, Kakashi-san.

-¿Qué tienen de especial éstas bandanas? – inquirió Sasuke abrazando a la pequeña.

-Son sólo representativas… en un futuro les diré lo que significan… al menos para mí…

Los seis se quedaron mirando a la Godaime.

-Kenji, Makoto, Hikari…

-Hai.

-Tendrán su primer entrenamiento como equipo ninja mañana a las diez de la mañana.

-Ok, Tsunade-sama.

-Pueden retirarse…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

olaaa ola n,n

jejeje

thanks por esperar mi fic n,n

jsjsjsjs iaa lo tengo publicado en otra pagina n,n…

pero subiree los caps restantes aqii n,n

xauu

Masahi Kishimoto es y siempre será el creador oficial d Naruto


	4. Al ataque

**NARUTO: UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN NACIDA; MISMA HISTORIA**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**CAPÍTULO 4****: ATAQUE**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sasuke y Hikari fueron los primeros en salir, detrás de ellos salió Kenji muy emocionado por haber aprobado el examen sin haberlo presentado, Hiashi se despidió cordialmente de la Godaime y abandonó el lugar.

-Hogake-sama, me retiro. Mi tía me espera – se despidió Makoto dirigiéndole una reverencia a la rubia y a Kakashi antes de salir.

-¿No le piensas decir la verdad? – inquirió la mujer al ninja copia.

-Tsunade-sama, - llegó Shizune corriendo y jadeando – dos akatsuki´s han arribado a la aldea. Hay varios ambu´s enfrentándolos…

-¿Qué? – saltó la Godaime – Kakashi, te encargo… - el ninja se desapareció en medio de una nube de polvo – Shizune, avísales a Gai, A Kurenai, a Asuma y a Anko que necesito de su ayuda.

-Hai – y también salió corriendo del despacho.

-Rayos… - susurró la rubia sola - …esto se está complicando.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Makoto aún seguía en la torre Hokage viendo hacia las estrellas cuando escuchó una explosión muy fuerte en la entrada de la aldea.

Apenas iba a empezar a correr cuando unos ninjas de élite pasaron a su lado.

-Algo sucede… - susurró y se echó a correr hacia donde provenía la explosión.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sasuke apenas iba llegando a su casa junto a Hikari cuando vio a Kakashi ir a toda velocidad hacia la entrada de Konoha.

-¿Por qué irá tan apresurado? – inquirió la niña.

-¡Sasuke! – le gritaron al pelinegro. Era Naruto - ¡Atacan la aldea, rápido!

-¡Quédate dentro, ¿comprendes?! – le indicó a la niña antes de partir a una gran velocidad.

-Ok… - contestó contrariada.

-¡Ey Hikari! – ésta vez era Makoto que llegaba corriendo a su lado.

-¡Makoto!

-¿Sasuke-san ya se ha ido?

-Ajá. Se acaba de ir. Creo que son ninjas muy fuertes. Kakashi-san también iba hacia allá.

-Yo también iré – dijo el peliplateado – Nos vemos – se despidió saltando a una azotea.

-¡Espera! – gritó la chiquilla - ¡Yo te ayudaré!

-¡Oigan, no se vallan sin mí! – exclamó Kenji viniendo tras de ellos.

-Creo que será nuestra primera pelea como equipo… - dijo Makoto.

-¿Pelearemos? – inquirió la castaña.

-Bueno… intentaremos ayudar.

-¡Vámonos! – exclamó Kenji emocionado siendo seguido por sus nuevos compañeros.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Un extraño con una capa negra con nubes rojas apareció en lo alto de Konoha, muy cerca de las cabezas de los hokages tallados en piedra.

-¡Mire, allá, hay otro! – gritó uno malherido por la batalla yendo tras el sujeto.

Kakashi fue quien escuchó esa llamada de auxilio y se precipitó sobre el atacante.

-¿Sólo tu vendrás a detenerme? - preguntó.

A Kakashi le sorprendió escuchar su voz, no parecía ser más grande que él.

-¿Quién eres, y qué quieres aquí?

-No daré mi nombre, ni mis intenciones – contestó simplemente.

Kakashi se descubrió su sharingan dispuesto a atacar, pero el muchacho de Akatsuki fue más rápido activando el suyo.

-¡Tsukuyomi! - exclamó.

Al instante, Hatake Kakashi pasó a ser víctima de aquel ataque como años atrás, cuando peleaba con Itachi.

El peliplateado se dejó caer de rodillas. Su oponente sólo le observaba, sudando y jadeando. Era la primera vez que efectuaba tal técnica con alguien del nivel del jounin.

-¡Mas vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer! – le espetaron al muchacho desde abajo.

Varios ninjas (entre estos, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto) le seguían.

-¿Kisame? – se preguntó el chico.

-Vamonos… nos están llamando desde la base. – y apuntó hacia el cielo donde un avioncito de papel se perdía entre las nubes. – cambio de planes – le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

El muchacho se fue junto a Kisame Hoshigaki a toda velocidad.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿se encuentra bien? – le preguntó Naruto cuando se acercó hasta él.

El peliplateado no pudo ni siquiera abrir los ojos nuevamente cuando cayó de bruces completamente inconsciente.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

Naruto se preocupó cuando llegó hasta él y se desmayó que no sabía qué hacer. Entonces se escuchó otro fuerte estruendo exactamente en la puerta de la aldea.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

-¡Te cubro Hikari-chan! – gritó Kenji delante de Hikari atacando con sus "golpes suaves" a todos los ninjas que se proponían atacarles.

-¡Ahora, amiga! – exclamó Makoto siguiendo con el ataque, listo para alejarse cuando la chica hiciera su movimiento.

Hikari repasó nuevamente cada sello en su memoria y se colocó de la mejor manera posible antes de lanzar su ataque.

-¡Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (elemento fuego, jutsu bola de fuego)

Kenji y Makoto saltaron y se posicionaron detrás de su compañera. La mayoría de los ninjas era de la aldea oculta entre la neblina.

-¡Detrás de nosotros! – Kenji volvió a activar su Byakugan y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

-¡Sharingan!

-¡Cómete esto! – dijo Makoto lanzando kunais a su oponente, por fortuna una le alcanzó a dar en un hombro.

-No crean que nos tienen, mocosos.

-¡_Suiton, Suiryudan no Jutsu_! (elemento agua, jutsu dragón de agua)– uno de los ninjas atacó con uno de sus jutsus de agua a Hikari - ¡El agua es inmune al fuego, niñita!.

Hikari no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, así que le dio de lleno.

-¡Hikari! – gritaron sus compañeros mientras saltaron para ponerse a salvo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Naruto junto a Sasuke iban a toda velocidad hacia la puerta principal de la aldea. ¡Cómo se les ocurría atacar todos al mismo tiempo!

A lo lejos pudieron distinguir la enorme ola que se abría paso entre las casas. Varios ninjas se ofrecían para poner a salivo a toda la gente cuyas casas corrían peligro.

-¡Mira, Sasuke! ¡Hikari-chan está peleando con un tipo! – gritó el rubio - ¡también hay otros dos allá!

Sasuke levantó la vista al escuchar el nombre de su sobrina.

-Makoto… Kenji… Hikari… - susurró.

-¿Los conoces? – le preguntó Naruto intentando hacerse oír en medio del tumulto.

Pero el pelinegro ya le había dejado atrás.

-¡Sasuke, espérame!

Otro grupo de ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la neblina se aparecieron frente a ellos.

-¡Agh, maldita sea! – maldijo Sasuke iniciando la batalla.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sakura había escuchado todo el escándalo comenzado, pero Tsunade le había impedido ir. Ahora ambas estaban dentro del hospital.

-¡Pero, Tsunade-sama!

-¡Ya te he dicho, Sakura! ¡Es una orden!

La pelirrosada se dejó caer sobre una silla frente a la rubia; se sentía mal, ella era una kunoichi… pero incluso Tenten, Ino y Hinata recibieron la misma orden y ninguna podía desobedecerla.

-¿Por qué no quiere que vaya?

La quinta Hokage se sentó a un lado de su alumna. Inhaló profundamente para luego sacar el aire en un largo suspiro.

-Sakura…

-¿Sí?

-Sakura, ¿de qué hablaste con el Uchiha?

-¿Uh?... De nada relevante, maestra.

Para Sakura era extraño hablar de esa manera con su maestra, ya que ella normalmente no posee una forma de ser calmada.

-¿Segura?

-Nos habíamos encontrado. Fue casualidad. Fue él quien tomó la palabra… y comenzamos a platicar, sólo eso. Aún está intrigado por Hikari, no sabe si ella sabe algo de Itachi que él desconozca, aunque pues no me contó lo que él sabe. Cada que le preguntaba me evadía. Tampoco me dijo mucho sobre aquel extraño equipo que le seguía cuando iba tras Itachi… sólo mencionó que tuvieron una pelea, y que desde entonces no sabe nada de ellos. Pero cree que deben estar cerca…

-Mmmmm

-Tsunade-sama, ¿por qué no me deja ir a pelear?

Se produjo otro silencio.

-No te daré a conocer mis razones, Sakura.

-Pero…

La Godaime se levantó justo cuando Maito Gai iba llegando con Kakashi a su espalda, inconsciente y herido.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – exclamó Sakura al verlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nuestro enemigo también es Uchiha, Tsunade-sama – se limitó a contestar Gai.

-¿El akatsuki que intervino cuando rescataban a Sasuke años atrás?

-No. Es otro… éste es mucho más joven. Un niño, quizás. – respondió Kurenai llegando después de ellos. – Ya se ha ido, con otro akatsuki. Sólo quedan los ninjas de la niebla…

-Agh… sólo nos están dando problemas – musitó Tsunade.

-Sasuke y Naruto se están encargando de ellos, Tsunade-sama – dijo Shizune entrando al hospital con dos ninjas heridos.

-¿Tan difícil estuvo?

-Como le dijimos, fue un Uchiha el que nos atacó. Y tal parece que no tiene mucha experiencia, por eso sus ataques no están medidos… - puntualizó Gai.

Sakura había procedido a llevarse a su sensei en una camilla para comenzar con la curación.

-Atacaba torpemente, preciso, pero torpe. Nos mandaba unos ataques demasiado débiles y otros demasiado fuertes. – dijo nuevamente Shizune.

-Así que el enemigo tiene un Uchiha con ellos… - habló más para sí, Tsunade.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

-¡Hikari-chan! – gritó Makoto al tiempo que descendia desde un árbol para auxiliar a su compañera - ¿estás bien?

La castaña abrió sus ojos, aún con el sharingan activado.

-¡Ey, Hikari-chan! – exclamó Kenji llegando hasta ellos - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy… bien… - susurró reincorporándose despacio.

-¿Segura…?

-Sí, Makoto. – le respondió poniéndose de pie – totalmente segura… - las tres aspas de su sharingan comenzaron a girar a una gran velocidad.

-Jajaja – se reía el ninja de la niebla – con es no me ganarás niñita. Los ataques de fuego no surtirán efecto en mí.

-¡Agh, maldito! – espetó de pronto Kenji lanzándose - ¡_Shugohakke, Roku Juu Yon Sho_! (Guardián de la Adivinación de los Ocho Sellos: 64 Golpes)

El ninja enemigo sonrió y logró esquivar el ataque posicionándose detrás del chico en un segundo.

-Vaya, vaya… - murmuró – un Hyuga con grandes habilidades.

-¡Agh, cállte! – le espetó muy enojado lanzándose nuevamente contra él usando _Juuken._

-¡Espera, Kenji! – gritó la chica.

-Pero estás herida, Hikari-chan – le dijo Makoto tomándola por el brazo.

-déjame ¿sí?

-¡Entiende niñita, el agua es inmune al fuego!

-¡¿Y acaso piensas que te atacaré nuevamente con fuego?!

-¿Eh?

Kenji dejó de atacar completamente exhausto, aún no practicaba combates largos usando su Byakugan, y no estaba muy acostumbrado.

-¡_Suiton, Suiryudan no Jutsu_! (elemento agua, jutsu dragón de agua) – exclamó Hikari después de copiar cada uno de los sellos del enemigo.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¡¿cómo?! – el ninja enemigo aún estaba impactado con la facilidad que tuvo la niña de copiar su jutsu tan rápidamente, que no le dio tiempo de esquivar su ataque, así que lo recibió de golpe estampándose en una construcción, quedando inconsciente al instante por la fuerza del impacto.

Los demás ninjas tomaron a su líder inconsciente y huyeron.

La castaña también quedó exhausta, al igual que Kenji, su sharingan siempre la dejaba muy agotada.

-¡Ey, ¿están todos bien?! – llegó diciendo Naruto siguiendo a Sasuke.

-Sí… - susurró Kenji dejándose caer de rodillas respirando cortadamente.

Sasuke no se detuvo hasta llegar con la chica, quien al verlo sólo sonrió.

-_Oji-san… Gomenasai_… - y se dejó caer semiconsciente en sus brazos al momento en que su sharingan dejaba de girar y desaparecía.

El pelinegro tomó a su sobrina y la levantó.

-¿Podrán llegar por su propio pie hasta el hospital? – les preguntó Naruto a los otros dos.

-Hai – respondieron al unísono.

-Entonces, andando…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Al llegar al lugar, Sasuke recostó con delicadeza a la niña en una cama, mientras Kenji era revisado por Hinata.

-Hinata-sama, ¿estoy bien, verdad?

-Claro – sonrió.

-¿Cree usted que sea malo haber utilizado mi byakugan más de la cuenta?

-Si hubiera sido malo… no estarías aquí… - le sonrió de una manera más tierna.

-_Arigatou _Hinata-sama.

Por otro lado, en una de las habitaciones, estaba Sakura revisando a la niña Uchiha, aún inconsciente en una de las camas.

-¿Estará bien, Sakura-chan?

-Sí, Naruto. Sólo es agotamiento.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

-Eso espero _dattebayo._

Sakura siguió haciendo su trabajo en silencio. Al poco rato, Naruto abandonó la habitación para ir a ver a Kakashi.

-¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke mirándolo de reojo.

El aludido sólo cruzó su mirada con la de ella y la regresó a donde su sobrina.

-En nada en especial…

-Pero debe haber algo en tu cabeza ¿no?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

"_Otra vez metí la pata" _ se dijo la pelirrosada así misma cuando vio salir a Sasuke de la habitación.

-¡Espera, Sasuke-kun! – y fue tras él dejando a la niña descansando.

Sasuke estaba en un balcón a las afueras del hospital viendo hacia las estrellas.

-¿Por qué siempre me dejas con la palabra en la boca, eh? – le espetó la pelirrosada con algo de disgusto.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no te incumben mis problemas…

Sakura aun seguía de espaldas a él. Suspiró y se acercó al barandal recargándose en él al lado de Sasuke.

-¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó de nuevo.

-¿No te rindes, verdad? – sonrió.

-No. ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Hikari te preocupa?

-Por lo pronto, no.

-¿Entonces?

Sasuke tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, por lo que Sakura también se tensó.

-¿Sasuke…?

El aludido cerró los ojos para después bajar su vista.

-Sakura… agh… -y golpeó con un puño el barandal.

-¿Tan difícil es decirme lo que te pasa?

-Si… lo es… - afirmó con una ligera molestia. Era demasiado difícil dejar de ser frío y seco… muy difícil.

-Está bien, si se te hace muy difícil no te preocupes… - Sakura elevó su mirada hacia las estrellas. - bueno…- le miró nuevamente sonriendo – te dejo… - y se retiró.

-Sakura – le llamó, la chica se detuvo, pero no se giró. –_Arigato _ - lo último lo dijo sonriendo.

La pelirrosada prosiguió con su camino.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Olaa

n,n buenuu espero que les haya gustadoo

xauu!!


	5. Algo nuevo

**NARUTO: UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN NACIDA; MISMA HISTORIA**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**CAPÍTULO 5****: ALGO NUEVO**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Al dia siguiente, todos los heridos ya estaban abandonando el hospital, era una suerte que en esos tiempos ya existieran varias kunoichis con el _poder_ curativo de Tsunade.

-¡Qué bien! – suspiró Hikari arreglándose su cabello en su habitación en el hospital.

-Veo que estás muy animada…

-Ajá… ¿Si me enseñaría jutsus médicos, Sakura-san?

-Claro – sonrió.

-_Arigato – _le respondió, entonces se fijó en el reloj de la pared. -¡Es tardísimo! – exclamó poniéndose de pie en un brinco.

-¿Tarde para qué? – le preguntó Sakura mientras recogía las cosas de la habitación para dejarla limpia nuevamente.

-Tsunade-sama nos dijo que nuestro entrenamiento ninja comenzaría hoy a las 10 de la mañana. Y son las 9.

-Aun queda una hora - observó la joven.

-Sí, pero tengo que ir a casa primero. ¡Nos vemos Sakura-san! – se despidió alzando una mano - ¡_Arigato_ por todo!

-De nada… - susurró doblando unas sábanas.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sasuke se había levantado temprano y estaba saliendo de su casa; había decidido ir por su sobrina antes de empezar su jornada en Konoha.

-¿A qué hora salió?

-En la mañana, eran apenas las nueve, joven – le explicó la recepcionista en el hospital.

-Sí, se fue temprano. Ahora tenía su primer entrenamiento – le informó Sakura llegando al lugar.

-Pero el entrenamiento empezaba a las 10.

-Dijo que pasaría por tu casa antes. – sonrió – será mejor que regreses.

Sasuke suspiró con pesadez.

-Yo también tengo el tiempo contado, no me puedo retrasar.

-¿Irás a ver a Tsunade-sama?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Yo voy para allá.

-Como quieras.

Sasuke comenzó con su camino saliendo del hospital, Sakura se volvió hacia la chica recepcionista.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas – le dijo.

-_Hai_, Sakura-san.

-Nos vemos – y salió detrás del pelinegro.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Hikari estaba en la puerta de su casa sentada en el suelo. No se acordaba que Sasuke le había dicho que ése día hablaría con la Hokage para poder ascender de genin que era a otro nivel más alto.

-Me hubiera quedado en el hospital. – se dijo a sí misma con molestia.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Ah, hola Kenji-chan.

El chico sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jejejeje esperaba a Sasuke-san para desayunar, pero no está ya se ha ido.

-¿No has desayunado?

-No, ¿y tu?

-Tampoco… ¿No... quieres… mmm… ir a comer algo…? – le preguntó sonrojándose rascándose la cabeza – Digo, para que no asistas al entrenamiento con el estómago vacío.

-¡_Arigato _Kenj-chan! – le respondió sonriente.

-Pues vámonos.

-¡Sí!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Makoto iba despertándose apenas, su tía casi nunca estaba en la casa, y como no era tía de sangre se preocupaba poco por él; se maldijo así mismo por no tener familia propia y se dirigió a la cocina para comer.

-Mmmmm… ¿qué habrá comestible hoy? Vamos a ver… - y abrió una de las alacenas. – Mmmm creo que me desayunaré un cereal. No tengo humor para prepararme algo – se dijo y sacó una caja de cereal, un plato una cuchara y la leche.

Se lo terminó de preparar, y cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién será?

Se levantó pesadamente de su lugar pensando quién sería.

-_Ohayo – _dijeron al momento en que Makoto abría.

-¿Kakashi-san? – se sorprendió de ver al ninja copia en la puerta de su casa. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo, Makoto.

-Ah, claro… Pase – se apartó para que Kakashi pudiera pasar y cerró la puerta.

-¿Vives con una tia, no es así? – preguntó el jounin una vez dentro. Después de un breve silencio.

-Pues yo así le digo, pero no somos nada. Ella aceptó cuidarme, pero no es nada mío. – el chico se acomodó frente a la mesa y comenzó a desayunar - De hecho ni ella ni yo estamos acostumbrados a lidiar con una familia, por eso no está aquí. Siempre llega tarde y se va muy temprano por la mañana… - explicó para luego dar un bocado a su cereal.

-¿Así que no está?

-No… - Makoto se extraño por la pregunta, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Necesito decirte algo…

-Adelante… lo escucho Kakashi-san… - le invitó a la confesión, pero estaba tan tenso como el ninja copia.

-¿Sabes algo de… tu madre…? – vaciló.

-Yo… pues… poco… -dijo dejando el plato del cereal sobre una mesita.

El hambre que antes sintió, había desaparecido por completo. Hacía tiempo que no platicaba con alguien acerca de su madre y recordarla le daba algo de tristeza. Pero sentía deseos de contarle a alguien lo grandiosa que ella era, y cómo era su vida antes de llegar a Konoha.

-¿La recuerdas?

-Un poco… yo era muy pequeño cuando ella desapareció.

-¿Desapareció? – se extrañó un poco.

Después de todo, Kakashi todavía tenía la esperanza de que siguiera viva; no la había visto en años, y hubiera querido que ella en persona fuera la que le dijera sobre su hijo.

-Yo nací en la aldea oculta entre la arena, y ahí viví mis primeros años. Pero mi madre siempre me dijo que mis verdaderas raíces venían de ésta aldea. Así que cuando ella desapareció huí de Suna, era muy chico aún y me costaba pelear, - relató - entonces llegué a un pequeño pueblo y conocí a una mujer, la misma señora que me trajo hasta aquí; yo le platiqué lo de mi madre y sobre que quería regresar a Konoha en busca de mi familia, y después de varios años ella me trajo de regreso, pero tan rápido me dejó se fue…

Kakashi se quedó un momento pensativo, no sabía cómo decirle al chico que él era su padre. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas; se sentía encerrado entre la espada y la pared, pero sabía que no podía, ni quería, mentirle.

-¿Sucede algo…? – le inquirió Makoto nervioso.

Kakashi suspiró antes de hablar.

-Yo conocí a Hana en uno de los viajes a Suna, cuando intentábamos hacer una alianza entre las dos aldeas…- comenzó a explicar - …ella fue mi guía en el lugar. Nos conocimos, platicamos, pero nuestro lazo fue más allá… - se detuvo – yo regresé a la aldea. Luego ya no supe de ella, la alianza que intentábamos hacer no funcionó hasta unos años después…

-¿Conoció a mi madre…?

-…y hace un día, la Hokage nos mandó llamar a varios jounin a su despacho…- prosiguió ignorado la pregunta de Makoto - …y me dijo que cierta mujer había llegado a Konoha argumentando que el niño que traía consigo, tú… eras mi hijo... – al terminar sólo cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

Makoto estaba impactado por el relato, no solo había conocido a su madre, sino que él era su padre.

-No puedo… creerlo… - murmuró el chico paralizado por la confesión.

-No había podido decírtelo… lo lamento…

El chico recordó el fugaz momento cuando Kakashi le había entregado la bandana de genin. Le había abrazado, y él no sabía la razón, pero ya lo comprendía. El jounin que tenía frente a él era su padre…

-No sabía de la existencia de un hijo mío, hasta hace unas horas… - mencionó Kakashi mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y yo no conocía la existencia de un padre como usted, Kakashi-san –dijo con la voz quebrada y sonrió, quería llorar, pero ya había derramado muchas lágrimas en su vida, además no quería que Kakashi le viera triste. Lo que no se contuvo de hacer fue tocarlo, y lo rodeó con sus brazos apretándolo ligeramente.

Kakashi lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño peleaba consigo mismo para no llorar. Estuvieron un momento así. Makoto no quería que ese instante pasara, ya no se sentía tan solo…

"Estuve tantos años sin nadie, uau… es imposible que esto pase… Yo jamás me imaginé que al venir a Konoha encontraría a mi _padre…_ es… uau… no lo sé… es extraño. Yo pensé que estaba muerto, que… que… jamás lo volvería a ver… que jamás le conocería. Pero me equivoqué… me equivoqué…"

-Aún hay varias cosas que deseo platicar contigo… pero creo que se te hará tarde para tu entrenamiento… - le dijo el jounin observando su reloj mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

-¡Rayos, lo había olvidado! – se soltó despacio de él con los ojos un poco cristalizados, y después se fue corriendo a su habitación por su porta shuriken y su nueva bandana.

Kakashi suspiró cansadamente, ése chico ya lo sabía, después de todo era una versión "_mini_" de si mismo (tenía sus mismos rasgos, salvo tal vez que no tenía la máscara cubriendo la mitad de su cara).

-Listo – anunció. Se plantó frente a Kakashi y le hizo una leve reverencia – No sabe el gusto que me da que sea mi padre. – y lo abrazó nuevamente con gran ímpetu derramando pequeñas lágrimas – Nos vemos…me tengo que ir… adiós… hasta luego… "_otoo-san"_ - se despidió, aunque él sabía que no quería hacerlo. Había tantas cosas qué decirle, preguntarle… pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

Hatake Kakashi salió tiempo después y cerró la puerta con llave, por la tarde cuando terminara el entrenamiento del equipo 1, volvería por Makoto.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Kenji y Hikari ya estaban en la puerta de la academia, les presentarían a su sensei exactamente en 5 minutos, y Makoto nada que llegaba.

-¿Por qué tardará tanto? – se quejó la chica.

-¡HOLA!- llegó corriendo el aludido. – Lo lamento, es que me ocurrieron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…- explicaba sonriendo y emocionado - ¿entramos?

-Sí… - le respondió pesadamente el Hyuga tomando la delantera.

Cuando hallaron el aula indicada no tuvieron mas que entrar, y ya llevaban 2 minutos de retraso.

-¿Son así de puntuales? – les inquirió una voz.

Los chicos retrocedieron cuando vieron caer desde el techo a un jounin de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes.

-¿Usted es nuestro sensei? – preguntó Kenji.

-¿Acaso esperaban a alguien más?.

-Un gusto en conocerlo – dijo cortésmente la señorita – mi nombre es Hikari…

- Así que ustedes son los nuevos genin que no presentaron examen ¿eh?

-_Hai._- respondieron los tres simultáneamente.

-Según la Godaime son muy buenos para su edad.

-Pues….

-…Y quiero que me lo demuestren… - les dijo caminando lentamente frente a ellos viéndolos a los ojos; como evaluándolos.

-Pero…

-¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Comenzaremos con algo simple, presentarnos más oficialmente. – se detuvo frente a Makoto, a su lado derech estaba Hikari y a su izquierdo Kenji - Mi nombre es Taichi. Soy un novato como jounin, y es la primera vez que me asignan un grupo, así que… no esperen mucho de mí.

Los tres chicos se extrañaron ¿no esperar mucho de él?... Pero si era su sensei.

-Mi nombre es Kenji Hyuga… emmm tengo 12 años, quisiera convertirme en un jounin muy joven… y pues, quisiera ser respetado en mi clan tanto como Neji-san lo es.

-¿Sólo te interesa ser respetado por tu clan. Y ser jounin?

-Sí, Taichi-sensei…

-Pues qué patética meta tienes… - le espetó. Kenji se sintió ofendido, pero no habló. - ¿Quién más?

-Yo soy Makoto… Hatake… - era la primera vez que usaba su apellido real, así que le pareció extraño mencionarlo – tengo 12 años… emmm yo sólo espero algún día ser como mi padre…

-…otro con patéticos sueños. ¿Acaso no tienen alguna meta… emmm… no sé… ser algo en la vida…?

Makoto estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero Hikari le interrumpió con su presentación.

-Y yo me llamo Hikari Uchiha… yo sólo espero poder controlar mi kekkei genkai a la perfección, y eso no es una meta patética, además debo dar con el paradero de… de… - cerró sus ojos intentando recordar aquel nombre – Agh… no recuerdo su nombre… - su cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo una ligera visión de un hombre de tez blanca y ojos rojos que la veían… ¿con ternura?... Toda la vista se le nubló y se oscureció.

-¡Hikari!- gritó Kenji.

Taichi tomó a la niña de los hombros y luego la recostó en el suelo delicadamente, se había desmayado.

-Hikari-chan, ¿estás bien? – Kenji seguía al lado de su compañera intentando hacerla abrir los ojos.

-Se ha desmayado…

-…Eso es fácil de deducir – habló Taichi nuevamente – pero ¿por qué? – los miró a ambos a los ojos - ¿No tienen ni la más remota idea de quién es ella?

-Hikari… ¿no? – Kenji cada vez más se sentía peor.

-¿Alguna otra deducción que no sepa?– preguntó nuevamente con algo de sarcasmo el jounin.

-Hikari-chan es hija de un Uchiha, ¿lo sabía?

-Excelente respuesta, Makoto. ¿Algo más?

-No sabemos mucho de ella, pero tiene grandes habilidades… - puntualizó Kenji.

-Hasta donde sé los miembros del clan Uchiha son seres con grandes habilidades…

-¡¿Puede dejar de preguntarnos, Taichi-SENSEI?! – exclamó Makoto resaltando el último sufijo – Yo deduzco que lo más importante ahorita, no es ¿quién es Hikari-chan?, sino ¿qué es lo que le pasa?... ella se ha desmayado por una causa que desconocemos… - estalló, pero Taichi lo seguía escuchando atentamente, así que prosiguió – estaba a punto de mencionar a alguien, pero se detuvo… y se desmayó…

-No sabemos mucho de ella, a pesar que es nuestra compañera…

-Sí, lo que dice Kenji es cierto. Además, ayer participamos en la pelea… y Hikari luchó con nosotros, como equipo… su kekkei genkai es fantástico, pudo con el enemigo…

-También los Hyuga tienen grandes habilidades. – dijo Taichi.

-Sí… sabemos poco de ella… pero es buena persona… - Makoto se calmó – además, creo que algo la tiene un poco _distraída._

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Durante la batalla de ayer, ella intentó hacer la misma técnica de fuego 3 veces… pero fallaba...

-¿Qué? ¿Que no lo había hecho a la primera?

-Estuvo repasando los sellos en su memoria – sonrió el peliplateado mirando a Kenji de reojo - ¿No viste su rostro?, Hikari-chan se sabía los sellos de memoria, pero algo le impedía hacerlos…

-Pero también hizo la técnica del dragón de agua… ¿también batalló con ella? – se sorprendió Kenji, lo único que recordaba eran los ataques fuertes que lanzó su compañera, para él, fácilmente.

-No, esa vez su sharingan hizo todo el trabajo…

-Bueno, entonces… - suspiró Taichi - hasta ahora llevan deducido que su compañera tiene un secreto que no quiere revelarles, ¿eh?

Makoto y Kenji se miraron.

-Si quieren ser _genin_ deberán de pasar la siguiente tarea que les encomiendo – Taichi se levantó y se dirigió hasta Hikari – Averiguarán, sin que ella se entere, cuál es el secreto que les está ocultando…

-¡Pero es su vida!, es algo privado…

-¿Quieren ser ninjas, no?

Ambos bajaron la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Ah? Así que no quieren convertirse en ninjas…

-¡Si queremos! – Rebatió Kenji.

Makoto observó a su compañero.

-Taichi-sensei… lo haremos…

-Bien… pero si ella se entera ninguno será genin. ¿Ok?

Los dos genin bajaron su mirada. Taichí sonrió con superioridad.

-Bueno, ya que comprenden lo que harán… Yo me llevo a la chica al hospital… Por cierto, tienen tres días para averiguarlo.

El jounin tomó a la chica nuevamente y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse la puerta tras él, Kenji le habló:

-¿Y Hikari…? ¿Ella qué hará…? A ella también le pondrá a prueba, ¿no es así?

-Exacto. – respondió el jounin de espaldas con la niña en brazos. – Pero como ustedes han dicho… ésta chica tiene mucho potencial, así que le daré otra misión. Suerte.

Kenji y Makoto se sentaron con aire pensativo.

-Si Hikari-chan se entera de lo que hicimos. Se enojará con nosotros.- observó Kenji imaginándose la cara de desilusión de su amiga.

-Tienes razón… si ella no quiere decirnos, es por algo… y averiguarlo por la fuerza no se me hace justo. Pero somos ninjas… debemos aprender a recabar información sin que se den cuenta…

Kenji se levantó.

-Iré a ver a Neji-san. Después de todo, Taichi-sensei nos dijo que NO le dijéramos a Hikari, pero no mencionó a los demás ninjas…

-Pero es nuestra misión…

-…y ellos nuestros aliados…

Ambos sonrieron.

-…Ok – Makoto también se levantó – Yo también iré a ver a alguien…

-…Como una misión real…

-ESTA es nuestra primera misión… y es real… y peligrosa…

-Ajá.

-Nos vemos, ¡suerte Kenji!

-_Hai _¡Adiós y suerte!

Y los dos nuevos genin abandonaron el aula de clase.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Ino iba a media calle platicando, muy escandalosamente con Shikamaru, quien prefería jamás haberle dicho _aquello_.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, eh? Se lo dirás. ¡Porque tienes que decírselo!

-No lo sé – repetía él– Jamás pensé que sería problemático habérselo contado… - dijo para sí.

-¡Si quieres yo consigo que venga! – decía la rubia muy animada con ojos soñadores. – Sería muy romántico…

-Ah, si… como quieras… como si… - pero cuando cayó en la cuenta Ino ya iba en camino al hospital donde le ayudaba a Sakura después de salir de la florería de su familia. - ¡No, espera!

-¡No te preocupes, conseguiré que venga! – le aseguró Ino guiñándole un ojo y levantando el pulgar.

-Agh… _mujeres problemáticas…_ - murmuró con molestia antes de resignarse - ¿cuándo me dije a mi mismo que sería bueno que se lo contara a Ino? Soy un verdadero estúpido…

Ino caminaba muy sonriente por una de las calles de Konoha que daban al hospital, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía.

-Hola

-Hola, Sai. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Sólo paseaba… ¿y tú?

-Yo voy a buscar a Sakura. Necesito que me ayude a idear un plan… ella es muy buena en eso de pensar.

Sai sonrió, con una sonrisa más tierna y sincera.

-Ahora que lo mencionas. – dijo él – creo haber visto a Sakura por la mañana muy temprano en camino al despacho de la Hokage.

-¿En serio? – suspiró – bueno, tal ves no esté en el hospital después de todo, pero de todas maneras iré, tengo cosas pendientes por hacer.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Claro… - le respondió sonriendo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sakura seguía caminando al lado de Sasuke. Se habían despedido de la Hokage cuando un novato jounin hizo su aparición en el despacho, y la Godaime les había ordenado salir de la habitación.

-Será mejor que te prepares, Tsunade-sama no es nada débil, Sasuke-kun… - suspiró – aún no comprendo por qué decidiste pelear con ella en ves de que te enfrentaras con Kakashi…

-Si peleo con ella, ella será la que me evaluará… ella tomará la decisión más correcta.

-Pero te será más difícil vencer.

-Pero ella se dará cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer… además, no puedo ascender aún…

-Sí, lo sé… debes esperar a que te examinen y todo eso…

-Pero si la Hokage piensa que tengo el nivel me ascenderá sólo con una pelea durante el examen.

-Sí, eso dijo… te ahorrarás hacer el examen de nuevo – sonrió Sakura- pero eso sería trampa. Todos los participantes deben tener la misma oportunidad…

-Sakura, si hay niños en el examen es mejor para mí, pero peor para ellos. Lo que quiere Tsunade es ver si mi nivel es de chunin o más.

-Pues para ser jounin debes de aprender a trabajar en equipo – dijo – Y tu no eres my bueno para eso…

Sasuke se había estado controlando todo el camino para no estallar frente a ella, pero la chica no había comprendido que Sasuke no quería que le viera como un débil. Y tal como Zabuza alguna vez dijo, él había aprendido a matar, sólo que no a sangre fría.

-…Pero podrías hacer el intento.

-Sakura… estás acabando mi paciencia, cállate ¿quieres? – le rebatió el muchacho.

La pelirrosada aminoró la velocidad hasta que se detuvo.

-¡¿Acaso crees que puedes darme órdenes?!

-¡Sólo cállate, Sakura!

-¡No me voy a callar por que un _estúpido genin _me lo ordena!

Sasuke no se pudo controlar y tomó un Kunai a gran velocidad y lo posicionó en el cuello de la chica rozándole ligeramente.

-Sólo… cállate… ¿quieres?... – le dijo entre dientes.

Sakura ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando ya la había acorralado entre la pared y el filo de su kunai. Estaba nerviosa, no podía moverse ni un milímetro, porque el arma amenazaba con rebanarle el cuello. Simplemente cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva.

El pelinegro siguió uno de sus impulsos al tenerla tan cerca, y rozó sus labios con los de ella por unos segundos, sin despegar el kunai de su piel.

Cuando se separó de ella, observó en su rostro una confusión muy notoria. Hasta entonces guardó el arma en su bolsillo y se fue del lugar.

La pelirrosa se quedó paralizada en la pared, sorprendida, e intentando dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Olaa

Este fic realmente no esta escrito por caps, por eso no le hagan mucho caso a los nombres xD

Buenu xauu


End file.
